Bitter Reunions
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Sam left for 5 years, losing contact withher friends. Now sh's returned with her fiance to a school reunion. What she didn't know was that Danny had a surprise for her one she cannot except?


It had been 5 years since Sam had confessed her feelings for Danny and then running away.

Sam was now a beautiful 22 year old woman. She had ignored all the class reunions that had been sent to her. Over the years, Sam started to forget about Danny and move on with her life. She met a man named Peter and they were now engaged.

One day another reunion invitation was sent and this time, Sam wanted to go. She and Peter made their way to Amity Park from Devils Dyke.

Danny sat in his apartment.

'Do you think she'll turn up this year Jazz?' he asked. Jazz had come around to talk to Danny.

'I think she will.'

'I hope so because I need to ask her something.'

Sam and Peter parked in the black Lamborghini and entered the school. Sam bumped into Tucker.

'Sam! Gosh Danny's gonna be pleased to see you. He needs to ask..who's this?' Tucker said.

Tucker was about 6 ft now and he was still a technology geek.

'Oh, Tucker, this is Peter, my fiance.'

'Y-your fiance.'

'Yes.'

'Nice to meet you. Come in.' Tucker said shaking hands with Peter. 'Danny isn't going to be pleased with this. He was gonna ask Sam to marry him.' Tucker muttered under his breath.

'Tuck, me and Pete are gonna talk to some old colleagues. Let Danny find _me_ not you telling him where I am. Don't him I'm here OK?'

Tucker watched as Sam and Peter went off to talk to Valerie.

'Poor Danny.' sighed Tucker.

'Why am I poor?' Danny said approaching Tucker. 'Hey is that Sam?' Danny said.

'Yeah.'

'Lets go.'

'Danny, don't go lovey dovey on her.'

'Why?'

'Trust me, I have my reasons.' Tucker said.

'OK.'

'Sammy!" Danny cried.

'Danny!' They embraced.

'It's been such a long time.'

'Sam I have to tell you something.'

'No, me first. I want to invite you all to...' Sam pulled out 9 invitations and gave the right amount to Valerie, Danny, Jazz and Tucker , 'my wedding. Bring your families. Oh what a bummer I told you my news. Oh well. Danny this is Peter, my fiance.'

'Nice to meet you.' Danny said shaking hands with peter.

'Well well well.' came Paulina's voice. 'Look what the cat brought in.'

'Paulina.'

'Your life must be miserable.' Pete opened his mouth.

'Peter darling, I have this one covered. Well, Paulina. I think that you have a miserable life. Lets see you probably have a kid in temporary foster care, a couple of marriages that have gone down the drain, a lousy job, living in a caravan and you can't support your family.' Paulina gasped. Sam knew she had most of it right. 'I, on the other hand, am engaged, have enough money and I have a great job. A celebrity fashion designer. I feel sorry for you.' Sam pulled a cheques book out and wrote a cheque of $350 to Miss Paulina Sanchez. She handed it to Paulina. 'Take it and get a better job.' Then Paulina walked off.

'Well done babe.' Peter said.

'Thanks.' Sam said giggling as Peter bent down to kiss her.'

Valerie raised her wine glass.

'To the happy couple.'

Danny, Tucker and Jazz all joined in the toast. Danny cried on the inside. He was too late. The ring in his pocket would have to wait, in hopes that maybe Sam would return to him.

Danny wondered outside and Sam followed him

'Danny?' she called. She found him sitting on a bench. 'Sweetie, whats wrong?'

'It's just that I was so happy that you were coming and now I'm upset.'

'Danny, lets take a walk. I may be a celebrity fashion designer, but I have learnt a thing or two on physiology room Jazz.'

Danny and Sam walked around.

'Sam, I have been waiting for 5 years in hopes that you would return and when I heard you were here. I was overjoyed. But when I found out that you were engaged...I...I.'

You were going to ask me something, honey what was it. Do you need help with your social life.'

Danny shook his head. 'I was going to ask you to...never mind.' Danny sat down.

'Please don't tell me you were going to ask me to marry you.' Sam said. Danny nodded.

'Oh Danny, I loved you long ago but now, I love Peter.'

'You never gave me a chance to say that I love you too. I was waiting until you were going to come to the reunion then I would ask you.'

'So you have had that ring for 5 years, waiting for me.' Sam whispered. Danny nodded again. Sam sat beside Danny.

'Danny I do love you, but only like a brother or a pet fish. But just remember that you had your first kiss with me. Sure it was a quick thinking fake out make out, but it was still a kiss. Danny, I would love you to come to my wedding but I understand if you don;t want to. I'm going back inside.' Sam said and then she stood up and left.

Danny looked at the at his invite.

_Dear Danny,_

_You are here by invited to Peter Samuels and Samantha Manson's wedding. It will take place in Devils Dyke Synagogue. The wedding will start at 11 o'clock and will end at around 3 o'clock. We both hope to see you there._

_Sam and Peter._

_Ps- Danny, I would really like you to be there because you are one of my best friends and my favourite you know what._

A tear rolled down Danny's cheek as he read the note over and over again.

'Oh Sam, if only I had phoned you to tell you that I loved you.'


End file.
